happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plug You!
Plug You is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Lumpy, Leaky and Handy stop by to fix Josh's plumbing. Starring *Lumpy *Josh Featuring *Handy *Leaky Appearances *Shabby *Terry *Daryl Plot Josh is seen taking a steamy bath in his home. Relaxed, he decides to fall asleep for a little bit. He forgets to shut off the water and it keeps rising, to the point where it rises up to Josh's mouth. Josh wakes up and shuts off the water, then relaxes once more. He gets out of the tub when he's finished and pulls the plug in the drain, but his plumbing is apparently broken. He sees that the water isn't emptying from the tub, so he calls Lumpy to come over to his house to fix his plumbing. Lumpy tells him he is on his way, so he calls Handy and Leaky. They all stop by Josh's house and knock on his door. They accidentally leave Handy outside, and he isn't able to get back in, so he scowls. Lumpy is seen trying to figure out the problem. Leaky is seen getting a wrench out from her toolbox when she sees a slug in Josh's drain. She screams and throws it away. Terry, who was flying around outside of Josh's house, sees the slug fall on the ground. He flies back to his nest with the slug in his mouth and his brother Daryl shares it with him. Leaky decides to try unclogging the piping under the sink, but water in the sink sprays into her face with great force. Because of this, the skin on her face is ripped clean off. She screams in pain and tries putting her face back together but then falls over, dead. Lumpy is seen finding out why the water in Josh's tub isn't draining. He sees a huge rock in his piping, so he pushes the rock further up the pipe, where the pipes lead outside of Josh's house. Josh, who was painting outside, gets hit in the head with the rock. Seeing Daryl and Terry in their nest above him laughing, he thinks they threw the rock at him, so he throws the rock right back at them. However, the camera pans up to the top of their nest, and it appears that Terry and Daryl are laughing because they're reading a joke book. The rock hits Terry in the head. His corpse falls off the nest. The impact of Terry falling causes the nest to fall off the tree, causing Daryl to splatter. Josh nods in approval, and goes back to painting. Lumpy sighs, knowing the job is done. Josh accidentally tosses the rock back into the pipe, where it clogs up the drain once more. Lumpy decides to take a bath in Josh's bath, so he turns on the water and gets in the tub. He falls asleep, relaxed. A few hours later, and Lumpy is apparently seen drowned to death in the flooded house. A frustrated Handy, who is still at the door, hears rumbling coming from inside the house and puts his ear to the door. The water spills out from under the door, then the door gets pushed down by the water, crushing Handy. Josh enters his house to see water everywhere. The episode ends with him screaming, until a pot, which was floating above the surface when the water rose, hits Josh on the head. Morals Friendship and teamwork are as strong as a wave! Deaths *A slug is eaten by Terry and Daryl. *Leaky bleeds to death. *Terry gets his on the head by a rock. *Daryl splatters. *Lumpy drowns. *Handy gets crushed by the door. *Josh is hit by a pan. (DEBATABLE) Trivia *The episode is a pun on "F*** you!" and "plug". *This is Terry's first appearance, along with Shabby's and Daryl's. *Shabby is seen behind a tree when Daryl splatters. *Originally, Leaky complained that her shirt got wet when the water ripped her face off, then died. This was changed for unknown reasons. **Apparently, this episode was also going to be Terry and Daryl's last appearances. This was changed because the characters have pretty cool concepts, and killing them off would be a waste. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 61 Episodes